A Different Destiny
by OnceUponAWhisper
Summary: Her Future, His Future, Their Future. Sometimes things don't work out as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **'ve had this story in my head for a while now but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write it, I have read something similar before, but this is going to go in a completely different direction. This is going to be total real world AU inspired by a photo edit I saw on tumblr. Emma Nolan is 17 and Killian Jones is 18, he comes from money and** **the town sees him as their resident bad boy.** **Both are students at Storybrooke High School. David Nolan is the towns' sheriff and Mary Margaret Nolan is a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary School. Neal Nolan is Emma** **'s** **2 year old brother. Emma's parents do not approve of her dating, especially someone they do not deem worthy of their little girl.  
**

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Pulling open the door to her locker, Emma sighed. It was only the third day of the school year and already she was being pulled in twenty different directions. An English assignment on Othello. A biology assignment on environment changes on the rate of mitosis. She didn't want to spend her last year of high school with her nose permanently in a text book - not that her parents were going to let it be any other way. As far as they were concerned, she was going to finish school at the top of her class before going on to study medicine at NYU. Unless she could convince them otherwise. It was their dream, not hers. And it was going to make for one hell of a year.

"You're thinking too hard, love."

Spinning on her heels, Emma gave him a warm smile, "Killian." Shoving her books inside her locker, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

Laughing, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "You only saw me a couple of hours ago."

"I know," Tilting her head, she drew him into a slow kiss. She didn't care that they were standing in the school corridor. No one was paying any attention – no one ever did, and it was the one place she knew she wouldn't run in to her parents. "But it feels like forever."

"Aye, I missed you too." Shutting her locker, Killian turned her towards the school door, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sighing, she lent further in to him. "Hopefully spending the night with my amazing boyfriend. I can't believe it's only the third day and I'm already drowning."

"Your parents won't miss you, love? I don't want to get you in trouble." Brushing a blond curl behind her ear, Killian smiled. "Especially if you have a lot of work to do, love."

"They won't. I'll tell them I'm going to Ruby's to study or something. Besides, Neal's going through a destructive phase. They'll be so busy chasing after their little prince; they probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"As long as you're sure, love."

"I am," Moving out of his arms, Emma unlocked her car door, before slipping into the driver's seat. "I'll meet you at our spot. Around seven?"

"I'll be waiting."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Snuggling deeper into Kilian's embrace, Emma sighed as the cool night air hit her bare shoulder, her tank top doing nothing to stop the goose bumps spreading across her skin. "I don't want to go home..."

"Aye, love, but it seems we do not really have a choice. It's getting late…" Pressing a kiss to her temple, Killian tightened his arm around Emma's waist, making no effort to move. "We don't want your parents to come looking for you. I would rather not ruin this lovely night by ending up staring down the barrel of your father's gun."

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around." Emma sighed, shifting in Killian's arms to face him. "I wish my parents could see what an amazing guy you are and not just go on the perception that others have concocted of you. They seem to think any relationship at this age has to be about sex."

"I... Emma... we don't have too..." Killian stuttered, becoming flustered. Clearing his throat he looked at her lovingly. "I don't want you to think that that is us. It's not why I want to be with you, love. I know my record isn't exactly pristine but Emma that's not what it is about between us."

"I know, Killian."

"That's also not to say, I wouldn't want to. When you're ready that is." Brushing a blonde curl out of her eyes, he smiled. "I want it to be special. Your first time. Our first time together. I don't want you to feel pushed into it."

"It will be special, Killian," Pushing herself up further, Emma sat crossed legged in front of him and held his hands in hers, bringing them to rest on her lap. "You don't have to worry about me. I know you were a different person a year ago, and I know that the last year was tough, I understand that what may have happened or what you might have done wasn't just you acting out for the sake of it. You were in pain. I also know that since you and I became you and I, all of that has stopped. I trust you, Killian, for who you are. Not who you were, and I don't care if the rest of this town can't see that. I can and that's all that matters to me." Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, Emma pulled back and stared into his blue eyes. "I... I love you, Killian."

"I love you too."

"But..." Emma continued, her eyes never leaving his. "I think I'm ready."

"Em... Emma..." Killian whispered, his voice stuttering. "Are you sure, love?"

"I'm sure," Pushing herself up, she moved to straddle his hips. "I don't want to wait any longer. We've been together for almost a year, and I love you. That isn't going to change if we wait another six months or whether we... you know... don't wait."

Cupping the back of her neck, Killian pulled her into a fierce kiss whilst his other hand dipped under the hem of her tank top. "Emma..."

"Mmm?" Emma murmured, her hands working to rid Killian of his shirt whilst kissing his lips.

"Here?" He hissed sharply as her nails ran up his side.

"Here, in our spot." Emma confirmed, pulling her lips away from his neck to pull his shirt over his head. "Make love to me, Killian."

Smiling, Killian rolled them so she was under him. "As you wish, love." Letting his hands drop to her jean zipper, her smirked into her hair as she arched in to him. Tugging her jeans over hips, Killian kissed his way to her breasts, relishing in the feel of her skin under his lips as he smoothly removed her bra. "Are you sure you're ready, love?"

"I'm ready," Emma breathed out, dropping her hands to his jeans before pulling the zipper down. Slipping her hand past is waistband; she gripped him gently, smirking as he groaned.

Drawing on his last bit of sanity, Killian lifted himself off of Emma, ridding himself of his jeans before covering her body with his once more. Cupping her cheek, he smiled gently. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Blushing, Emma looked at time over her eyelashes. "Once or twice."

"Well you are, you're breathtaking." Positioning himself, Killian kissed her neck. "If this hurts or if you change your mind…we can stop."

"I'm okay," Emma groaned, angling her hips slightly.

"Okay," Pushing his hips forward, Killian moaned as he felt her around him. She was perfect. He could see stars behind his eyes. Moving slowly, Killian matched each thrust with a gentle kiss until Emma was panting below him. She was close. He was close. "Let go, Emma. Just let go."

"Killian!" Emma cried, gripping his shoulders like a vice as she breathed rapidly.

Collapsing on top of her, Killian continued to kiss every exposed area of skin as they both rode out the waves of pleasure.

"I…" Emma spoke finally, before biting her lip. "That was… I never expected…"

"Aye, it was perfect, love." Pulling her body flush again his, he sighed contently. Feeling her breathing even against his neck, he glanced down at her, as she fell asleep. "Just perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

"Killian... Killian wake up," Emma whispered shaking his shoulder gently as she stifled a yawn. "We fell asleep."

"Sorry love, what time is it?" Killian questioned his voice hoarse with sleep.

Reaching for her phone, Emma groaned. "Just gone two and I have eleven missed calls from my parents. I better run..."

"Aye," Killian replied regretfully. "But...before you go," Pulling her on to his lap, Killian kissed her gently. "Thank you for tonight. It was... amazing. You were amazing."

Blushing, Emma ran her finger down his cheek. "You weren't too bad yourself, not that I have anything to compare it to… but… it seemed pretty amazing." Kissing him once more, she sighed. "But I've really got to run."

"Text me when you get home?" Killian requested. "Let me know you got there safely."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Watching Emma climb into her car, he waited until she had disappeared into the darkness before grabbing their things and heading home too. This was a night he would not forget for quite some time.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Walking through the front door, Emma closed it as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake her parents. She didn't know how she would explain...

"Emma?" Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts, making her freeze on the spot. "Emma, is that you?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to calm her nerves. "Umm, it's me."

"Emma!" Her father's voice boomed. She could hear his footsteps vibrating against the wooden floor; he still had his work boots on. Had he been out looking for her? "Where the hell have you been?"

"Umm-"

"And don't you dare say at Ruby's." Her father interrupted. "When you didn't come home, we called her. Turns out you were never there studying."

"Umm..."

"Emma," Her mother's voice cut through, brushing her daughters blond curls from her forehead. "We were worried, sweetheart. Your dad has been driving around looking for you. You've never missed your curfew before. We thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I... I went to the beach to study. School has been crazy and I've been feeling the pressure. I just needed some quiet alone time." Emma lied, her heart racing. They had to believe her. She couldn't tell them about Killian. They would never let her see him again. "I meant to be home hours ago. I guess... I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry..."

"Okay..." Her father finally spoke. "Go to bed, Emma. It's late and you've got school in a few hours. We'll talk about this properly after school."

"Dad..."

"Bed, Emma." The tone of his voice left no room for argument.

Nodding her head, Emma gave her parents a final look. "I... goodnight."

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Emma dropped heavily onto her bed. She knew her parents didn't completely believe her, especially her father. She'd seen that look in his eyes, but the worse thing was that it didn't bother her. It didn't matter if they believed she'd fallen asleep, just as long as they didn't know she'd been with Killian.

 _Killian._

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sighed. Four new messages.

 **Are you home? K x**

 **Emma? K x**

 **Love, are you home yet? K x**

 **Emma, love. You left thirty minutes ago. Let me know when you get this. Let me know you're safe. K x**

 _Sorry, I'm home. My parents were waiting up for me. E x_

 **Is everything okay? Do you need me to come over? K x**

 _No, it's fine. Told them I fell asleep at the beach. Not sure if they believed me, but they've dropped it for now. E x_

 **Okay. Get some sleep. Tonight was...amazing. I love you. K x**

 _It was. I'll see you at school. Love you. E x_

Collapsing backwards onto the bed, Emma let the night events play back through her mind as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Emma?" Her mother's voice broke through her day dream as she sat in front of her uneaten breakfast. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Huh?" Shaking her head, Emma looked up at her mother. "I'm fine, just... school. You know?"

"Are you sure that's it?" Her Mary Margaret Nolan questioned from where she sat in front of Neal's high chair. "I know your father and I have been preoccupied with your brother, but I don't want you to think you can't talk to us. I know this is going to be a stressful year for you, Emma, with graduation and college applications... just don't close yourself off from us, okay?"

"Okay," Pushing her food away, Emma turned to her mother again. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know you and dad always said I can be whoever I wanted to be?"

Smiling, Mary Margaret brushed her daughters' hair out of her eyes, cupping her cheek as she gave her a warm smile. "Of course you can, baby. That's all your father and I ever wanted for you. To be your own person and to be happy."

"Well..." Emma tested. "What if I didn't want to go to NYU?"

"What?" Her mother snapped, the spoon she was using to feed Neal dropping from her hand. "Not go to college? Emma, this is something we have been working towards since you were born. College and medical school was always our plan."

"What if it wasn't _my_ plan? What if I wanted something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Stay in Storybrooke, get a job and get married." Emma proposed, biting the inside of her cheek. "And I wasn't suggesting not going to college, just not going to NYU."

"Oh, Emma. Stop talking nonsense." Pressing a kiss to her daughters' forehead, Mary Margaret smiled. "You're just panicking because you've had a couple of stressful days. It's not worth throwing away your entire future. Just take a deep breath and it will get better."

"I... maybe your right." Giving her mother a tight smile, Emma stood up. "Thanks mom." Moving around the table, Emma picked up her backpack. "I better get going or I'm going to be late."

"You haven't eaten, Emma."

"I'm not hungry; I'll grab something between classes." Leaning down, Emma kissed her mom's cheek before leaning over and kissing her brothers. "Bye, Neal."

"Bye sweetheart." Picking up Neal's pudgy arm, Mary Margaret waved his hand in Emma's direction. "Say 'bye bye' to Emma."

"Bye bye!" Neal squealed.

Giving her brother a tight smile, Emma left to start another long day at school.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"You okay, love?" Killian questioned, reclining in his chair in the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Emma grunted. "Umm, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been quiet all day and you've barely touched your grilled cheese." Clearing his throat, Killian stared at the ground. "Do you... do you regret last night?"

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "No. _No_! Not at all." Turning to face him, Emma took his hands into hers and sighed. "I tried to talk to my mom this morning about NYU. More importantly about me not wanting to go, and she didn't want to listen. She started saying it is what _we_ have been working on since I was little. It was _our_ plan. My parents have spent my whole life telling me I can be whoever I want to be, but now it seems that I can only do that if it fits into their plans." Resting her head on Killian's shoulder, she sighed deeply. "All I wanted to do is scream at her that I had my own plans, and my plans are that I want to stay with you."

"Emma, love..." Brushing Emma's hair out of her eyes, he kissed her tenderly. "I..."

"Don't say anything, Killian." Moving from her chair, she settled herself in his lap. "This isn't some decision I've just come too. I've been feeling like this for a long time, last night just confirmed what I was feeling. I don't want to lose what we have."

"We won't lose-"

"I almost told her." Emma interrupted. "I almost told her about us. About what happened last night. I nearly told her everything."

"What stopped you?"

"I was scared. Scared of what she'd say. Scared of what my dad would do. Scared they would stop me from seeing you."

"Emma, love, I need you to listen to me." Taking her hand back into his, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "No matter what they say or do. No matter what happens when we graduate or where we end up, nothing is going to come in between us."

"Promise?" Emma whispered.

"Aye love, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Emma," Mary Margaret cooed, sweeping her daughters blond curls from her neck as she hunched over the toilet bowl. Running her hand up and down her back, she sighed. "Are your still not feeling better?"

Shaking her head, Emma groaned as she wiped her hand across her mouth. "No."

"I think you should go back to bed, sweetheart."

"I've got school," Emma argued. "I have an assignment to hand in."

"It can wait, come on, back to bed."

"I'm fine." Shaking her head again, Emma stood on shaky legs. "It's just a bug. I'll be okay in tomorrow."

"No you won't Emma. If you go to school, you are just going to make yourself worse. Take a day of and rest, Emma. It won't be the end of the world. You've been running yourself crazy since school started."

"I have a Psychology paper due on the Fifth and I need to get some books out of the library."

Frowning, Mary Margaret pressed her hand to her daughter's forehead. She didn't have a fever. "Emma, it's the Fifth today."

"No it's..."

"Emma, it's the Fifth sweetheart." Moving to Emma's bed, Mary Margaret pulled back the covers and patted it. "Come on, in you get. You need sleep. Trust me, it will make you feel better." Kissing her daughters head, Mary Margaret tucked the duvet around her. "I've got to go soon but call me if you need too and make sure you eat something. I know you don't feel like it but skipping meals won't help."

"Okay, Mom." Emma smiled tightly. Grabbing her cell phone off the cabinet, Emma opened the calendar app, counting back the days as an unsettling feeling formed in her stomach. Taking a deep steadying breath, Emma switched to the Message app.

 _Killian, I need to see you. It's important. E x_

Throwing the phone down on her bed, Emma drummed her fingers on her leg, counting as the seconds went by.

 **What's wrong? I'm in the parking lot waiting for you. Where are you? K x**

 _I'm at home. Can you come over? My parents are at work. I_ _really need to see you. It's important. E x_

 **I'll be over in ten. I love you. K x**

Putting her phone down again, Emma pushed herself out of the bed before pulling some yoga pants and a t-shirt out of her closet. Running her brush through her hair, she slowly made her way down the staircase before taking a seat on the bottom step to wait for Killian.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Putting his car into park, Killian jumped out quickly, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet before walking quickly up the path of the Nolan house. Knocking gently, he waited for Emma to answer as a feeling of dread settled within him. Emma had been unwell for days and now she had called him to her house in the middle of the day when they were supposed to be at school? Something wasn't right. Hearing the lock turn, Killian took a deep breath as he steeled himself for what was to come.

"Hi." Emma whispered quietly, leaning heavily against the door frame. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came." Pushing herself forward, Killian cupped Emma's cheek, brushing his thumb along it before kissing her softly. There was something not quite right with her. She was pale and didn't have the usual spark in her eyes. She just wasn't his Emma. And it concerned him. "You worried me, Emma. What's going on?"

"Umm," Biting her lip, Emma pushed herself away from the front door, before moving aside slightly to let him through. "You should come in. We need to talk."

"Emma, what the hell is going on?"

Shaking her head, Emma grabbed his hand. "Not here." Turning her body, Emma lead him up the stairs and into her bedroom, motioning him to sit as she closed the door behind them.

"Okay, love, enough with the cryptic. You need to tell me what's going on." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through her blond curls. "Are you sick? Has something happened? Do you..." Taking a deep breath, he looked at her intently. "Do you want to break up?"

"What? Why would you say that? Do you want to break up?" Emma questioned, accusingly, standing up and beginning to pace as her breathing became erratic. She couldn't cope with this. It was all too much.

"Of course I don't love, but I feel like I'm missing something vital here and I really don't know what to make of it."

"Do you love me?" Emma questioned softly, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Aye love, I do." Moving towards her, Killian wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I love you, Emma. That is not something you ever need to question. So please tell me what's going on."

"I'm late." Emma whispered, staring at the ground.

"Late for what?" Killian questioned, tilting Emma's chin so she was looking at him. "Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

"No, _I'm_ late." Emma emphasized. "As in..."

"As in... oh!" Killian gasped as Emma's words finally clicked. "You're-"

"I don't know." Emma interrupted. "I thought I just had a bug or the flu, but then my mom was going on this morning about staying home school and I told her I had assignments to work on then I realized I got my dates muddled up."

"So you're..."

"I don't know." Emma whispered as the tears began to fall.

"Oh Emma." Pulling her tightly into his arms again, Killian held her as she sobbed. "Shh. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay?" Emma questioned. "What if I am? What if I'm _pregnant_?"

"Then we worry about that then, love." Easing Emma down onto her bed, Killian brushed her hair out of her eyes as he dried her tears. He had to stay calm. There was no way he could lose it in front of Emma right now. "But we can't ponder the what ifs, love. We need to find out for sure. We need to get a test."

"I _can't._ " Emma cried, dropping her head into her hands. "What if someone sees me and tells my dad? He'll kill me. He'll kill _you_."

"Shh, love. Calm down." Grabbing his wallet from the cabinet, he shoved it in his back pocket before picking up his phone and keys. "I'll go and get one, okay? Try not to worry, love. Everything is going to be okay."

"Killian... I... I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning down, he kissed her head. "I'll be back soon."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Leaning forward, Killian took a deep breath as the alarm sounded on his phone. "Emma?"

"I can't look at it." Emma whispered, her breathing close to hyperventilating. "I can't..."

"Okay, I'll look." Killian soothed, running hand up and down her thigh as he took a deep breath and reached for the test. "Emma, it's..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Killian?" Emma whispered, her voice wavering as her eyes darted between Killian and the pregnancy test he held in his hand. "What does it say?"

"It's positive, love." Turning to face her, Killian cupped her cheek as he watched the shock wash over her. "You're pregnant, Emma."

"Pos... positive?" Emma stuttered, her hand shaking as she reached out to take the test from his hand before pulling her hand back in fear. "I'm… I'm pregnant?"

"Aye, love." Moving, Killian moved the test into her line of sight.

"I... I didn't expect... I really thought..." Emma mumbled, struggling to form full sentences as the weight of the situation settled on her shoulders. Standing, she began to pace around the room. "I thought it would be negative. I thought... I thought we would be worried for nothing. I thought... we've been careful, Killian!"

"Aye love, we have. Every time... except for our first time." Watching the tears fill Emma's eyes, Killian pulled her into a tight embrace as he whispered reassuringly into her ear. "Everything is going to be okay, Emma. You'll be okay."

Tearing herself out of his arms, Emma stared up at him, angrily. "How the hell can you stand in front of me and say that everything is going to be okay? I'm seventeen, Killian. _Seventeen._ I'm supposed to be graduating high schools and going to college. We're supposed to be thinking about going to parties and missing curfew, not pregnancy!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Grabbing her arms, Killian forced her to stop and look at him. "The stress isn't good for you."

"I'm sorry, Killian, but finding out you're pregnant at seventeen tends to put you under stress!" Dropping herself onto her bed, Emma held her head in her hands as she shook. "One time. One time we forgot to use protection." Looking up at him with big green eyes, Emma sobbed. "You hear the girls at school, who go to parties, get drunk and sleep around, but it's not them. It's me. Why me?"

"I don't know, love." Dropping down onto the bed next to her, Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have been more careful or I should have stopped myself from... I'm just sorry."

Shaking her head, Emma wiped her eyes before pulling out of Killian's embrace and wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "You can... you can go."

"What?" Killian questioned in disbelief.

"If you want, you can go. I won't tell anyone that it's you. You can go about your life just as you would have. I won't ever ask you for anything."

"I'm sorry, but what I meant to say was _what the hell_?" Forcing Emma to look at him, he sighed. "Do you really think so little of me, Emma? That I would abandon you?"

"Of course not! But you're eighteen, Killian." Emma argued. "This wasn't your plan. You have your whole future ahead of you. You don't want to be tied down with a baby. Tied to Storybrooke forever. Tied to _me_ forever..."

"It wasn't your plan either, Emma, but plans change, and I'm here. By your side, no matter what you decide."

"You say that now, but what happens in six months? In a year? When your friends are out having the time of their lives and you're stuck with me and a screaming baby?"

"Emma..." Killian started.

"No, Killian." Raising her hand, Emma started to pace again. "I've spent the last two years in the house with a newborn, then a baby and now a toddler. I know the reality of life with a child, you don't! You can't just idly agree to something when you can't understand what it will really be like."

"I don't care!" Killian yelled. "Don't you get it? I. Don't. Care. I love you Emma. I don't give a damn about going out with friends or any of the other things you suggested. I love you and I want my future to be with you, if that includes a future with a baby now or ten years down the line then I want that. I want you."

"But-"

"No Emma," Killian interrupted. "I've told you I am in, Emma. No matter what, so don't use excuses and don't try to shut me out."

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned in a small voice. "Completely certain?"

"I love you, Emma." Killian whispered, brushing Emma's hair out of her eyes as he tried to soothe her. "Of course I'm certain."

"What if love isn't enough? What if we're not strong enough to get through all of this?"

"We are, love."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma countered.

"I'm sure of us."

"What are we going to do?"

"That's not a decision I can make, Emma. This has to be you."

"But you said..." Emma whispered her voice catching.

"I know," Killian placated. "But as you pointed out, I can walk away. Whilst I can assure you that's bad form and not my plan, this is your body. This is you it is going to impact the greatest so it is not a choice I can make." Kissing her gently, Killian ran his hand down her body to her waist, pulling her on to his lap. "But, with that said, I will support you whatever you decide to do. If you want to keep the baby, I will be here by your side. If you choose not to keep the baby, I will be there by your side."

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma." Moving, Killian laid down on Emma's bed, pulling her with him in the process. He could see the dark circles under hers. She looked exhausted. Whatever her choice may be, the stress was not good for her. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

Sighing, Emma took a deep breath. "Nothing. Not yet at least. I love my parents, but... I know what they are going to say. I know what they will try to do and I can't let them take over. I can't... I can't let them control this for me."

"Aye, love." Running his hand up and down her back, Killian sighed softly. "Close your eyes, love. Get some rest. You will feel better when you wake."

"But we need to-"

"We have plenty of time. You need to look after yourself. Close your eyes, rest and we will figure this out later." Tracing idle patterns on her back, he stayed still until he felt her breathing even out against his neck then Killian let out a deep sigh he didn't realize he was holding. Emma was pregnant. She was pregnant. Emma was pregnant with his child. No matter what they decided, their lives would never be the same again. Would they be able to finish school? Would they be able to get jobs? Sure, he had inherited a portion of his parents' company, but he couldn't touch that until he was twenty-one. How could he support Emma and their child? Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he sighed.

He couldn't let her down.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Blinking, Emma rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light - or lack of it. Reaching across her bed, Emma felt for Killian, but found nothing but cool sheets. Glancing around her room, Emma felt her heart drop. He was gone. After everything he had said, he'd left her. Flopping back down on her bed, Emma groaned as her head hit her notepad. Lifting it up, she flicked on her lamp, feeling a smile find her face as she noted Killian's familiar script.

 _Emma... I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke. I heard your mother arrive home and I slipped out whilst she was retrieving your brother from the car. I didn't think it was best she found me in your bed._

 _Remember, I love you and we will get through this. Together._

 _Call me when you wake._

 _Always,_

 _K x_

Grabbing her phone, she smiled.

He really did love her


	5. Chapter 5

"Liam?" Killian called into the darkened house, dropping his keys and bag as the exhaustion of the day caught up with him.

"In here," Liam called from the dining room. "Your dinner in the oven."

"Thanks," Shrugging off his jacket, Killian grabbed his plate of food before taking a seat over from Liam. After pushing his food around his plate for five minutes, Killian finally pushed it away.

"You okay, little bro? I've never seen you turn away a meal before." Liam questioned. "What's eating you?"

"I need to tell you something." Killian conceded. "But before I do, I need you to promise that you won't over react."

"That's worrying..."

"Please Liam." Killian pleaded.

"Of course," Waving his hand at his brother, Liam looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember Emma?"

"The pretty blond lass you've been seeing?"

"Aye, that's her." Scrubbing his hand down his face, Killian sighed. Normally he could call his brothers reaction, but on this? He just wasn't sure. "She's... she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Liam echoed. " _Pregnant_?"

"Aye."

"And it's… with your baby?"

"Aye." Killian confirmed.

"How could you be so stupid!" Liam exploded, smacking him around his head. "How many times have I told you to be careful? To be safe? You know where babies come from, Killian!"

"We were!" Killian argued. Watching his brother raise his eyebrow, Killian sighed. "All bar the first time. Neither of us expected it to happen. We weren't prepared."

"Well then you should have thought with your head, not your hormones. I thought we had taught you better!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Standing, Killian ran his fingers through his hair. "I had to sit there and hold Emma while she cried her eyes out today. She was terrified, and all I could say was that it would be okay. I had to stay calm for her when all I wanted to do was scream."

Nodding his head, Liam sighed. "What did her parents say?"

"She hasn't told them."

"She hasn't told them?" Liam repeated, groaning.

"Well, considering him still breathing, I can only assume she hasn't informed them in the last hour since I left her."

"Killian..." Liam warned.

"She's scared. She scared they will make her do something she doesn't want. Bloody hell, she scared they will take away her right to decide what to do."

"And what is she going to do?"

"She doesn't know."

Moving around to Killian, Liam sighed. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I told Emma she has to decide what she wants but... but I will be there for her no matter what. I'm not sure if she believes me. Not completely. She thinks I am going to walk away."

"Then you need to prove that your word is true." Liam supplied. "How is she feeling, apart from scared?"

"Sick. And tired."

"She needs to see a doctor. She needs to be checked over and make sure she and the baby are healthy."

"She can't." Killian argued. "If she goes to a doctor in town they will no doubt tell her parents. Plus, she's on their insurance. There's no way she can see one."

"She has too." Biting his lip, Liam pulled out his phone. "Let me make some calls, we'll find a doctor and run it through the company insurance."

"I... thanks Liam."

"Don't thank me. Just do the right thing," Watching as Killian went to walk out, Liam stopped him before he left. "Do you love her? I mean, she's obviously good for you. I hadn't seen you so happy after the accident until you met her, but, do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"So," Killian started softly, brushing his fingers through Emma's hair as she dozed on his chest. In the twenty-four hours since they had found out she was pregnant, they still hadn't made any decisions. They hadn't mentioned it all day at school, but now they were back in their spot, the spot where their child was conceived, they could finally talk. "Have you given any more thought about when you want to tell your parents? Or _what_ you want to tell them?"

Sighing, Emma took a deep breath. "Nothing. Not yet at least. I love my parents, but... I know what they are going to say. I... we need to decide what we are going to do before we tell them. I can't deal with their disapproving looks."

"Oh Emma," Running his hand up and down Emma's back, he let his fingers dip under them hem of her shirt as he rubbed soothing circles along the base of her spine. "You can't let the worry of what they may say or think impact your decision."

"But-"

"No Emma," Killian interrupted. "It's not their choice. You will only resent them if you do what you think they would want."

"When did you get so insightful?" Emma breathed out slowly.

"Oh, right about the time I met a beautiful and intelligent woman called Emma Nolan." Killian smirked.

"Killian?" Emma questioned hesitantly, waiting until she had his full attention, she started slowly. "I don't think... I don't think I could have an abortion. I just... no matter who this happened, this is still a baby. Our baby. A little part of you and me. We made this life. You and me."

"Aye love," Smiling softly, Killian kissed her hair. "That leaves two options."

"Adoption... or we keep it."

"Aye..."

"I don't think I could live my life constantly wondering if every child I see is ours." Shifting in his arms, Emma lifted her head to stare into his eyes. "This is our child. It didn't ask to be born but it will be and the idea of that scares me," Sighing, Emma took a deep breath. "But the idea of having to hand our child over to someone else scares me even more." Dropping her hand to her abdomen, Emma gave Killian a small smile. "I want to have this baby. I know we're young and people are going to pass judgement-"

"What other people think or say isn't important, love." Killian interrupted.

"But what you say is." Looking down, Emma swallowed. "I know you said it was my choice. That you would support whatever I decide, but I need to know what you think."

Resting his hand on top of hers, he smiled. "I think... I hope she has your eyes."

"She?"

"I have a feeling..."

Laughing, Emma leaned up and kissed his neck. "We're really going to do this?"

"We are." Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he kissed her. "We need to tell your parents."

Pushing herself up, Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she shook her head. "Not yet."

"Emma..."

"No, Killian. No. If we tell them now, they will try to change my mind or force me into something. I'm not ready for them to know. I just... I..." Sniffing, Emma did her best to fight back the tears.

"Okay okay." Pulling her back in to his arms, he ran his hand down her back soothingly. "But we need to see a doctor. We have to make sure that both of you are healthy. I _need_ to know you are both healthy."

"I can't!" Emma heed, horrified. "If I do that my parents will find out."

"I know..." Taking a deep breath, Killian smiled reassuringly. "I spoke to Liam."

"You told him?" Emma questioned, worry flooding her features.

"Aye, but don't worry, he won't breath a word to anyone, but he said he will find a doctor and run it through our insurance. If we are going to make this work, we need you healthy. You need prenatal vitamins."

"Prenatal vitamins?"

"I may have don't a little research last night." Killian answered, blushing.

"But we hadn't decided what to do..."

"I know we hadn't, but that didn't change the fact that either way I wanted you healthy." Pushing his hand under her shirt, Killian rested his palm flat on her abdomen. "It just so happened that now I have to keep you and our Bean healthy."

"Our Bean?" Emma laughed.

"Aye, I thought we needed a nickname for it, because as you quite rightly pointed out I don't know for certain it is a little lass and I wouldn't want to give a lad a complex before birth."

Blinking back the tears, Emma smiled. "You're a good man, Killian Jones."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"I mean it. I know your parents' accident was hard on you, but, you are amazing."

"That was all you, Emma."

"It wasn't. I just helped you see it." Kissing again, she laid her hand on top of his. "People are going to talk about us, Killian. They'll talk behind our backs and make comments to our faces. They are going to think-"

"Emma, love. I don't give a damn what people think or what they say and you shouldn't either. We know the truth." Reaching up, Killian pulled his necklace from around his neck, holding it up in front of her eyes. "This was my mothers and my grandmothers before that. It a Claddagh ring. It represents love, loyalty and friendship." Dropping it into Emma's hand, he closed her fingers around it. "I want you to have it."

"Killian…" Emma whispered her voice breathy. Opening her hand, she tried to pass it back to him. "I couldn't."

"You can." Unclasping the ring from the chain, he slipped it onto Emma's right hand. "If you wear it on your right hand, with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to someone. When the time comes, you can pass it on to our child."

Biting her lip, she brushed away the tears that wear pooling in her eyes. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, darling. Always."


	6. Chapter 6

"So Emma," The doctor smiled sweetly as she took a seat behind the desk opposite from the nervous couple. "We've got your blood work back and we can confirm you are pregnant. From the hCG levels you showed, I would say around six weeks."

Nodding appropriately, Emma gripped Killian's hand. Sure, they'd known for a few days but now it was confirmed without a shadow of a doubt. It was terrifying. "Umm... what do we do next?"

"Well that's really up to you Emma. If you want to keep the-"

"We do." Emma interrupted more forcefully than intended before smiling at Killian. "We've discussed it. We want to keep the baby."

"Well in that case, I can write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and schedule you for a twelve-week ultrasound."

"Twelve week?" Killian yelped. "That wouldn't be for a month a half. Shouldn't Emma and the baby be checked before then?"

"Emma is healthy with a good medical history, there is no reason why she shouldn't be able to carry a healthy pregnancy to term so a twelve-week appointment is normal protocol. If there is something in particular you are concerned about, we can schedule it earlier or of at any point before then you notice something of concern, we can bring it forward but I'm not worried."

"It's fine _I'm_ fine," Emma placated, placing her hand on Killian's leg. "He's just being over protective."

"Quite rightly so." Leaning forward, the doctor took a deep breath. "Now Emma... have you told your parents?"

"Not... not yet." Emma stuttered, looking between the doctor and Killian.

"Well it is, of course, completely your choice, but I would recommend that you tell them soon."

"I can't..."

"Emma..." Killian started, before stopping and biting his lip. "Emma is concerned her parents may force her into something she... we do not want. She was hoping to wait a little long before telling them."

"Of course, but Emma, this is your body and your baby, no one can or will make you do something that you're not comfortable with."

"You don't know my parents."

"Just consider it. Sometimes it's easier to just rip the band aid off. They may surprise you." Smiling warmly, the doctor clasped her hands in the desk. "Apart from that, how are you feeling?"

"Okay mostly. A little tired."

"Any morning sickness?"

"A bit." Emma admitted.

"She's been struggling with meals." Killian supplied.

"I try... but I know I'm going to be sick so I just can't stomach anything. My mom was the same when she was pregnant with my brother."

Nodding sympathetically, the doctor handed over some pamphlets. "I know it can be difficult but make sure you try to eat something. Keep some crackers near you at all times and try eating a couple before getting out of bed in the morning. Unfortunately, it's a vicious cycle, you know you feel sick so you don't eat, but when you don't eat you end up feel worse because your energy levels drop and you end up feeling nauseous again. Above all make sure you get enough fluids, we don't want you getting dehydrated."

"Okay."

"Try not to let it get you down. I know you probably feel like it will never end, but morning sickness does normally ease by the end of the first trimester. Do you have any questions?"

Glancing at Killian, Emma shook her head. "I think we're okay."

"In that case, if you take this to reception," The doctor started, handing Emma a form. "They will make you your next appointment. That isn't to say you can't contact us before then. If you have any questions, just call the office and we'll be able to answer them for you."

Collecting her bag from the floor, Emma smiled before shaking the doctors hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Taking a long drink of her hot chocolate, Emma smirked when Killian placed a huge plate of onion rings and grilled cheese in front of her. "Anyone would think you're trying to fatten me up."

"Aye love. Got to make sure you and the Bean are healthy. I know you're still not feeling great in the morning so you have probably skipped breakfast."

"Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think I should tell my parents now?

Dropping the onion ring back on to the plate in front of him, Killian sighed pensively. "Whilst the idea of telling your parents doesn't fill me with warm feelings, I don't want to take the chance that something may happen to you and them not be able to help." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he tenderly kissed her hair. "I also think they may take it better if we were open and honest with them from the start."

"I'm scared." Emma admitted, burying her head into his shoulder. "What if they stop me from seeing you?"

Lifting her right hand into his, Killian twisted the ring on her finger. "They can't. You have my heart; this ring will always remind you of that." Brushing his finger along her cheek, he kissed her gently. "Even if they try, we are going to be parents, love. That is something that will never change. They may try to stop me from seeing you, but that baby is half mine," Dropping his hand from her cheek to abdomen, Killian smiled. "And I will fight for both of you."

"Promise?"

"Always, love."

Smiling, Emma tucked herself further into Killian's side. "I'll tell them this weekend."

" _We'll_ tell them, love. Do you think I'm about to let you do this alone?"

Shaking her head, Emma bit her lip. "I think... I think I need to do this alone."

"Emma... I should be with you."

"You will," Running her finger over her ring, she sighed. "Just not physically in the room at the time. You know how my parents are. I'm not even supposed to be dating anyone let alone-"

"Me." Killian interrupted. "Do you parents really hate me so?"

"They don't know you. They've formed their own opinions of you because of what they think has happened. They don't know the whole story and that's their loss, but, please Killian, just trust me this is for the best."

"I don't like it, love, but I will do this your way." Kissing her, he sighed. "Promise you will call me if you need me?"

"Of course I will. I love you."

"I love you too, lass." Kissing her head, he moved the food plates closer to her. "Now come on, lets eat!"


	7. Chapter 7

Pushing open the door to the lounge, Emma took a deep breath as she unconsciously played with the ring on her right hand. She wanted Killian. Why hadn't she listened to him and let him be there with her? She felt lost here without him by her side. Dropping her hand to her abdomen, she felt a smile form on her lips – at least she had a piece of him with her.

Glancing at her brother coloring happily at the table, she smiled softly again. Watching him for a moment longer, she sighed. At least they wouldn't be able to kill her without leaving a witness.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called softly from her position on the couch, her husband's arm draped loosely around her shoulder as they watched a documentary on television. "Is that you sweetheart?"

"Uh, yeah." Moving further in to the room, Emma took a seat across from her parents. Wringing her hands together, she bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you... can I... I need to talk to you." Emma stuttered, trying to take a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Of course, sweetheart." Shutting off the television, Mary Margaret sat forward in her seat, staring at her daughter intently. "What's wrong? You've been so distracted lately, Emma. Is it school? Has something happened? You've been sick and you've barely been eating. You're worrying me, sweetheart."

"I'm... okay. It's not school. I just..."

"Just what?" David pushed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to go behind your back. I know it wasn't what you ever agreed was right," Emma babbled, running her hand through her blond curls. "But it has happened and I can't take it back now but I can't... no I won't regret it-"

"Emma," David interrupted, pulling her attention to him. "You're not making any sense. Take a deep breath, slow down and start again."

Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, Emma stared at the floor, whispering. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that," David started. "Because it sounded like you just said you were pregnant."

"I am... I did... I'm pregnant." Glancing at her mom, Emma felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You stupid, stupid girl!" David exploded, standing to tower over Emma. "Didn't we teach you better than this? You're seventeen years old for god sake! You had plans, Emma! A future! You're willing to give all of that up for some moment with a boy? You're supposed to be going to college, Emma. That was your plan."

"No!" Emma snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "You and mom had plans! You decide what I was going to do the moment I started school! You never stopped to ask me what I wanted!"

"And this is what you want? To be raising a baby alone whilst you're a still a teenager."

"I won't be doing it alone!" Emma argued, the tears that were brimming in her eyes finally spelling over. "He wouldn't... he will never leave me! Us!"

"If you believe that you are even more naive then I could ever imagine." Pacing in front of her, David looked her up and down, his face red with anger. "So who is this boy that loves you then? Does he have a name?"

"It's..."

"Come on, out with it!" David shouted. "Or are you ashamed? Or do you not even know?"

"It's Killian Jones!" Emma snapped.

"Killian Jones? As in the Killian Jones that spent the last year causing thousands of dollars' worth of damage around town? What will the neighbors think, Emma?" David roared. "I'm the Sheriff. I hold a position of authority in this town. What are people going to think when they find out I couldn't even control my daughter? That my daughter fell into bed with the first boy that came along?"

"Dad-"

"And what about your brother?" David questioned menacingly pointing to where Neal sat at the table, his coloring abandoned as he watched his parents and sister. "Did you think about him? How this is going to impact him? How confusing it will be?" Shaking his head, David sighed. "I'm so disappointed in you, Emma."

"Dad..." Emma gasped, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

"Okay okay," Mary Margaret started. "I think we all need to take some time and calm down. Emma sweetheart, why don't you go to your room and start your homework?"

"I..." Emma started.

"Please Emma," Mary Margaret reasoned. "I need to talk to your father. Take Neal with you and get him into bed please."

"But..." Sighing in defeat, Emma motioned to her brother before turning to leave the room. "I'm sorry..."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Emma?" Mary Margaret whispered before walking in to her daughter's bedroom and taking a seat on the bed. "Are you awake, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Emma sniffed, wiping her eyes. Shifting on the bed, Emma turned to look at her mom. "Mom..."

"Oh Emma," Gathering her daughter into her arms, she kissed her hair as she let her cry into her shoulder. Pulling back eventually, Mary Margaret stared at her and brushed away the remaining tears. "That's better. Everything is always better after you let it out." Brushing Emma's blond hair out of her eyes, she sighed. "How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"How far along are you, sweetheart? You're going to need to see a doctor."

"Six weeks and I've seen a doctor. Killian helped arrange it. He loves me, mom."

Nodding silently, Mary Margaret took Emma's hand into hers. "Emma... I need to know... did he force you? Did he force you in to something you weren't ready for? Did he make you feel like you had to... sleep with him?"

"What?" Emma gasped, pulling back from her mom like she'd been burned. "No! He would never! We love each other. It was my choice."

"Oh, Emma." Cupping her daughters face, she sighed. "At seventeen everything feels like love, sweetheart, but it doesn't mean it is worth ruining your life over. You've got such an amazing future ahead of you."

"It's not what I want mom. Why will you and dad not listen? I've tried to tell you time and time again that I don't want to go to college in New York. I don't want it."

"Because of this boy?"

"No! I have always felt like this! He just gave me the courage to speak up!"

"Okay okay," Mary Margaret placated. "But a baby, Emma. A baby isn't just an excuse for not going away for college. A baby is for life. You saw how it was when Neal was a baby. Your father and I didn't sleep for three months. And what about money? A job? A place to live? Have your thought any of this through?"

"I..."

"Just as I thought." Mary Margaret bristled. "You don't have to worry, Emma. Your father and I will take care of everything. You just get some sleep. You've got school in the morning."

Biting her lip, Emma pulled her phone from her bedside table as her mom closed her door. There was only one person she needed to speak to right now. "Killian?" Emma whispered, a sob bubbling in the back of her throat.

"Emma? Is that you, love?"

"Yes..." Emma sniffed. "I... I told my parents. It was horrible. Dad... dad went mad. What am I going to do? I don't know what to do."

"Emma, "Killian soothed. "You need to calm down. This isn't good for you or the Bean. Tell me what happened?"

"It was... he made me sound like a slut..." Emma spat out the words. "Like I slept around. He didn't believe me when I told him that you loved me." Hiccupping, she sighed. "My mom... she asked me if you forced me to have sex... why can't they just believe we're in love?"

"I don't know, love, but don't listen to them because I do love you." Pushing himself off his bed, he looked for his keys. "I'm going to come round. We need to sort this-"

"No." Emma interrupted. "They are too angry. It would just make it worse if you turned up."

"I can't just leave you alone while you're upset."

"I'm not alone," Emma smiled, her hand drifting to her abdomen. "I have our Bean."

"Okay, love. Get some sleep and I'll see you at school. I love you."

"I love you too." Shutting off her phone, Emma pulled her blanket tight around her before letting her eyes drift close. No matter what happened me she would always have Killian and their Bean.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emma," David spoke curtly as she moved towards the kitchen table. "Sit down, your mother and I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Emma whispered quietly, her stomach doing a somersault.

"Your mother and I spoke last night about your... situation," David started, taking his wife's hand and staring at Emma intently. "We decided that once it becomes... noticeable it would be better for you to go and stay with your grandmother in Boston and-"

"What?" Emma interrupted. "Boston?"

"And," David continued, ignoring her. "We think it would better if we keep this between us. We don't want your friends to start gossiping and spreading our… business around time. Then once the child is born we feel it would be best to be placed for adoption. As you know, Mayor Mills has begun the process to be accepted for adoption. I am going to approach her and see if she would be willing to take this child."

"What? No!" Emma screamed, slamming her hands on the table as she stood with such force the chair she had been sitting on went flying to the floor. "You can't make me do that!"

"This isn't up for discussion young lady! I am your father and you will do exactly what I say."

"Mom?" Emma questioned, glancing at her mom who remained silent. "Mom, please."

"Your fath... we think it would be for the best. This way you can continue with your education. There is plenty of time for children in your future."

Looking between her parents, Emma took a deep breath. "I will never, ever forgive either of you for this!"

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Staring out at the water, Emma took a deep breath as she did her best to stop the tears from falling. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there - all she could remember was dialing Killian's number as she stumbled out of the house.

How could her parents even suggest giving her baby away? And to the Mayor of all people. They were treating her child like it was an object. Like her baby was theirs to give away.

Turning her head when she heard Killian's car pull up next to hers, she did her best to steel herself for his reaction. She didn't want to see him go head to head with her parents, but right now, she couldn't see any other outcome.

"Emma? Love, open the door." Waiting for her to unlock the door, Killian slipped in to the passenger seat, immediately pulling Emma across the center console and in to his arms. Rocking her back and forth, he ran his fingers through her hair until her tears subsided as he whispered comforting words in her ear. "Come on, love. Take a deep breath and tell me everything."

"They are going to send me to Boston." Taking a deep breath, Emma held his hands tight.

"They... they want me to give the baby away. They are going to make me give her to Mayor Mills. What are we going to do? I can't give this... our baby away, Killian."

"Okay. First of all, the hardest part is done now. You've told them. Anything else we can face together."

"But-"

"No, buts Emma. We will figure this out. I won't let them send you away and I won't let them take our baby."

"How can you stop them? They are still my parents. They get to decide what happens to me until I'm eighteen."

"You'll be eighteen long before she gets here. We have plenty of time to figure out how this is going to work."

"But-"

"No buts Emma," Killian repeated, cupping her cheek as he kissed her gently before moving his other hand to her abdomen. "You two are the most important people in my world, love. Hell, you two _are_ my world. I am never going to ever let anyone take you away from me. We will find a way."

"We could always..." Emma mumbled, her face pressed in to his shoulder.

"We could always, what?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye. "We could always get married."

"Married? Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. "They wouldn't be able to tell us what to do then."

"Aye love, that's true but your parents trying to control your decision shouldn't be a reason for us to marry. Besides, I do believe you have to be eighteen to marry in the state of Maine without parental consent. And," Turning the ring on Emma's finger, he smiled. "When I marry you, I want it to be because it is something we have decided, not because our hand has been forced. That being said, one day, I will marry you, but I will do it properly, in a way you deserve with our child by our side."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I just can. The very same way I could be certain that we can raise this baby. I believe in us. You."

"What if they try to force me? You don't know my dad, Killian. He thinks this is going to ruin his reputation. He'll make me sign papers. He won't give me a choice."

"If he tries to force you into anything, you call me and I'll come and pick you up, love. Just don't worry about any of this. It's not good for the Bean."

"I'll try. I just want this so much now... I can't stand the thought I might lose it all. Lose you."

"You won't. We will always find each other. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Shifting from foot to foot, Killian nervously braced himself to knock. Knocking twice against the door, he pushed it open and cleared his throat. "Sheriff Nolan?"

"How can I hel… oh, it's you. What do you want?" David questioned, his voice strained.

"Uh... I thought we should speak. I've spoken to Emma and she is extremely upset."

"Upset?" David raged, slamming his hands against the desk. "She's seventeen years old and pregnant! Of course she's upset!"

"She's not upset about the baby, sir, she's upset about how you reacted. Have you even taken the time to ask Emma what she wants?"

"Like I said, she's seventeen. Emma doesn't know what she wants. She has a crush and she seems to have put you on a pedestal. I am not going to let my daughter throw away a promising future on someone like you."

"Someone like me, sir?"

"A waste of space. A petty criminal who said all the right things to sweep her off her feet to get her into bed. Someone who is going to leave her at the first sign of trouble. Emma is just a naive little girl. She is not capable of raising a child."

"Sorry, _sir_." Killian ground out. "But you don't know me and you clearly do not know Emma. I love her and our baby and I will never leave them unless Emma orders me away. And as for Emma, Emma is a smart, funny and beautiful girl who is going to be a wonderful mother despite being raised by you and your narrow views." Taking a step closer to her father, Killian could see the anger pulsing through his veins, but he couldn't find the will to regret what he said. He would protect Emma and their child to the end of the earth. No, he wouldn't regret it. Not even as he saw David's fist moving through the air to connect with his jaw.

"You will stay away from my daughter." David seethed. "You will not contact her. If you see her in the hallway at school, you will change direction. Emma will have this child adopted, then she will continue on as if neither of you ever existed. You will stay away from my family"

Shaking his head, Killian cradled his jaw. He could already feel the bruise forming. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining that one to Emma. "If you think I am going to let that happen, you are severely mistaken. Emma is my girlfriend and the baby she is carrying is _my_ child. If you can accept that, we would love for you to be a part of this. To be a grandfather, but if you can't, I won't waste a second in getting them as far away from you as is possible, because Emma and our child is _my_ family."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Emma," The doctor greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm," Emma bit her lip. In the weeks that followed her revelation, her father hadn't once mentioned adoption again. But that was more because he'd barely said two words to her and when he had, that had been strained. The stress and the worry hadn't made it easy for Emma to relax and destress, but it hadn't been as bad as she had expected. "Better."

"And the morning sickness?"

"Almost gone."

"She's been keep food down." Killian supplied, holding Emma's hand in his as he smiled warmly. "Much more than before. She seemed to be living on crackers and water for a few weeks. She's been much more like herself."

"That's because you're almost out of the first trimester. The second trimester always leaves you feeling more energetic and a bit more like yourself. I see you've told your parents?" The doctor nodded to where Mary Margaret sat in the corner of the examination room. "How did it go?"

"My dad... my dad..." Emma stuttered. "He's going to make me give the baby up for adoption."

"Emma…" Her mother warned.

"Emma," The doctor spoke at the same time. "No one can make you do anything you're not comfortable or happy with. Not even Killian could make you give your baby away. That's illegal, Emma." Watching Emma tense and glance at her mother, the doctor sighed. "Mrs Nolan? Could I ask that you step outside for the rest of the examination."

"But…" Sitting up straight, Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "My husband requested that I stay with Emma through this."

"That may be, but Emma is my patient and your presence here is making her uncomfortable and we wouldn't want to risk her health or the health of your grandchild. So if you wouldn't mind."

Watching her mother gather her things and leave the room, Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Setting her pen down, the doctor smiled. "Now that we're alone, how about we take a look at your baby?"

"Yes, please. Emma whispered, smiling softly at Killian.

"Okay, jump up on the bed and we'll get this show on the road. If you could lift your shirt and lower your pants slightly," The doctor requested, handing Emma a paper towel before pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the end. "If it's okay with you I'd just like to have a quick feel of your abdomen before we start?"

"Okay." Emma smiled.

"Why?" Killian questioned at the exact same time.

"At twelve weeks, we should be able to feel Emma's uterus through a quick abdominal examination. We're just checking that everything is on track."

"Will it hurt the baby? Or Emma?"

"Not at all." The doctor answered patiently. "It might be a bit uncomfortable and you'll feel a bit of pressure, but it shouldn't hurt. If it does, just let me know and we can stop."

"Okay," Emma smiled, gripping Killian's hand and smiling up at him as the doctor began her examination, biting her lip slightly when she pressed down on her abdomen. "I'm fine, Killian. Relax."

"I love you." Killian whispered.

"I love you too."

"Okay Emma, everything seems absolutely perfect. Now that it's over, let's get on with the fun part." Grabbing the gel from the unit, the doctor flipped the lid. "This may be a little cold." Squeezing the gel onto Emma's abdomen, the doctor moved the transducer around, smiling when the image appeared on screen. "Mom, dad, here's your baby."

"That's our baby?" Emma whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's your baby, and this," Flipping a switch, the doctor watched the couples' eyes go wide. "Is your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my…"

"This is…" Looking down at Emma, Killian brushed his lips across Emma's forehead. "Emma… thank you."

"For what?" Emma questioned, tearing her eyes away from the monitor.

"For this. For… for our Bean."

Laughing, Emma pulled Killian in for a fierce kiss. "That's our baby, Killian. Our baby. And it's perfect."

"Absolutely perfect, and healthy." Turning to face the doctor, Killian turned it into a question. "It is healthy?"

"Absolutely. Your baby is developing perfectly, and from its size and development I would definitely say we are looking at an early June baby."

"June," Killian whispered, his voice breathless. "A summer baby."

"I'll give you both a moment and get you some of the photos printed. Feel free to take your time and get yourself cleaned up once you are ready."

"Thank you," Emma smiled, pushing herself up on the bed to get closer to the screen. "That's our baby. This is really happening, Killian."

"You doubted it?" Killian laughed, pulling Emma close.

"Yes, well no. Just seeing it. Seeing our Bean. Hearing the heartbeat..."

"I know what you mean, Em. Seeing the Bean… Love, it's made me even more determined that I am never going to let anyone hurt either of you. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian. Both of you."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"We're home," Mary Margaret called into the quiet house, hanging up her and Emma's coat in the closet.

"You're early," David called, appearing at the kitchen door, giving Emma a strained look. "We're not quiet finished in here."

"Finished with what?" Emma questioned, making her way into the kitchen, stopping short when she found Mayor Mills sat at the table - a pen poised in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret admonished.

"I invited her," David stated sternly, plucking the ultrasound photograph out of Emma's hand as he made his way back in to the room. Placing the photograph down in front of Regina, he turned again to face Emma. "We thought it was time that we started to discuss contracts and the terms of the... adoption."

"What?" Emma stuttered, stumbling forward until she was inches away from her father, watching as Regina picked up the photograph. "No!"

"Emma," David warned. "We've discussed this."

"No we haven't!" Emma argued. "You've talked _at_ me. You've _told_ me _what_ I am going to do. You haven't once stopped to ask me what I want!" Snatching the ultrasound, Emma held it up in front of David's eyes. "This is _my_ baby. _My baby_! And I'm not going to let anyone, _anyone_ , take it away from me." Turning on her heels, Emma grabbed her phone and keys before storming out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not sure about this chapter… kind of a filler in, but better than nothing!  
**

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Emma?" Killian gasped, taking in her soaking wet form as he opened the front door. "What happened?"

"I got home… my dad… he… he had _her_ there, Killian." Emma stuttered, running her hands down her arms in an effort to warm up. "They were talking about contracts and-"

"Killian?" Liam interrupted. "Who was at the door?"

"Emma," Killian supplied, moving forward and pulling her into his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Liam questioned, moving out of the living room and into the hallway, his eyes widening when he took in Emma's appearance.

"No, it's not." Killian answered.

"The baby?" Liam asked.

"My dad." Emma hiccupped, tucking herself further into Killian's embrace.

"Okay…" Liam started, nodding his head slowly. "Take the lass upstairs, Killian and get her warm and dry. You don't want to get sick in your condition. I'll make us all a warm drink."

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." Killian supplied before taking Emma's hand and leading her up the stairs. Flicking on the lights, he pulled out a large towel before wrapping it around Emma's shivering form. "You're shaking."

"Cold." Emma whimpered, still gripping on to Killian.

"Get undressed. You'll never warm up with wet clothes on. I've got something you can wear." Pulling some sweat pants, t-shirt and hoddie out of his closet, Killian smiled as he watch Emma undress, his eyes falling to her stomach and the almost undetectable swell of her abdomen. You'd miss it if you didn't know what you didn't know what you were looking for. But he didn't. He knew exactly what it was.

"Enjoying the show?" Emma's voice broke through his trance as she attempted to crack a joke, the smiling finding her face not quite reaching her eyes.

"You're showing." Kilian marvelled, his voice breathy as he moved to cup her stomach.

"Barely. Only if you catch me at the right angle."

"But it's there." Killian smiled. "I know we saw our Bean on the ultrasound but now, it's actually there."

"Give it a few weeks and you won't be able to miss it."

"I can't wait," Kilian confirmed. "Our baby. Our Little Bean."

"Kilian," Emma whispered, tears forming in her eyes again. "It's not going to be our baby. He's not going to let it happen."

"Hey…" Tucking Emma into his body, he sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. "I'm not going to let anyone take this baby away from us. Do you understand? I won't let that happen, love."

"But…"

"No buts, love. I made you a promise and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from keeping that." Pulling the blanket from the end of his bed, Killian tucked it around her shoulders. "Let go and get a drink. Have you eaten?"

Shaking her head, Emma sighed. "Not since breakfast. I got home and saw them then… left."

"Where have you been since then? That was hours ago." Killian asked softly, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Walking. Somehow I ended up here. I didn't want to go home."

Nodding, he kissed her head again. "You don't have to go home. You can stay here tonight. Let's get you some food."

"Kilian?" Emma started, taking his hand into hers before cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"So," Liam started, pushing his plate away. "What happened?"

"I got home from the ultrasound appointment," Emma supplied, taking Killian's hand in hers under the table. "And my dad was in the kitchen. He had Mayor Mills there. There were going over contracts. He's going to make me give the baby up for adoption."

"He can't do that, love." Killian sighed, pulling Emma's body into his so she almost sat on his lap.

"No, but he can make it so difficult so that I don't have another choice."

"Maybe you do have another choice." Liam offered.

"What?" Killian questioned, surprised.

"As you know, I have to make weekly trips to the office in Boston. It's not ideal. The drive along is an eight hour round trip. I've been thinking for a while I'm going to need to find someone to oversee the day to day running. When you told me Emma was pregnant," Liam smiled at the couple. "And that the two of you wanted to raise the baby, I started to think of ways I could help. Now, the apartment isn't fancy but it's clean, tidy and in a nice area. It's a decent size for a family of three."

"Wait," Killian interrupted. "What are you saying?"

"The company is half yours, Killian. It was left to both of us when mom and dad…" Liam trailed off. "What I'm saying is, you're starting your life and your family. It makes sense to start it off well."

"You're offering me a job?" Killian gasped.

"And an apartment?" Emma echoed.

"It's not really offering when its half yours." Liam laughed.

Turning, Killian looked Emma in the eye. "Emma? What do you want to do, love?"

"I don't know what to say…" Emma whispered.

"Just think about it." Liam offered.

"No," Emma answered quickly, shaking her head. "I don't need to think about it. Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Killian enquired, brushing Emma's hair out of her eyes. "It's a lot of changes. To leave your home. Your parents."

"But, I'll be away from my parents." Emma smiled, leaving the brothers confused. "They can't control my life if I'm four hours away. They can't tell me what to do or try and take my child." Smiling, Emma shifted, resting her hand on her abdomen. "We get to do this. Our way."

"Then, Boston it is." Killian laughed, kissing Emma.

"I don't want them to know." Emma announced suddenly. "I don't want them to know we're going or where we are going to. I'm eighteen soon, I won't need their permission to cross State lines."

"Are you sure? What about Neal?"

"I'll miss him," Emma admitted. "But I have to think about our Bean. I'm not saying never, but for now." Turning to Liam, Emma pleaded. "Please don't tell them where we're going."

"Emma…" Liam sighed.

"Please." Killian tried. "This is the only way we can do this."

"Okay," Liam conceded, sighing deeply. "I won't tell them."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter should have been up two weeks ago… then my baby girl ended up in the hospital. She's home now which means I have finally been able to get this chapter up… then I am going to go and collapse into bed! I'm not majorly happy with this chapter but hey ho, on with the show!**

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Are you sure about this, love?" Killian whispered into the darkness, Emma snuggled in to his side as she fought the heaviness of her eyes. "This is such a big changing. Leaving your family, your friends, you home… maybe this isn't the best time to be making the decision. Especially after dealing with your father. You should take a few days to think it over."

"Killian," Shifting slightly, Emma kissed him gently before resting her palm on his where it sat on her abdomen. "My family is right here. You, me and our baby. I don't need anyone else, and after how my parents have treated me… I don't think I even want them around our baby."

"Em…"

"Shh." Emma pushed herself up, moving to straddle Killian's hips, her hands pushing his t-shirt up as she lent down to press kisses along his collarbone. "You're not forcing me to do this, I want too. You need to relax, and I think I have just the way to help…"

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

 _Three Weeks Later_

Pulling up by the docks, Killian smiled at the sight of Emma, her arm curled protectively around the almost sixteen week bump of their child, a bump that seemed to have grown every time he saw her. She looked perfect, radiant, even with the stress she had been under.

The last three weeks had been rough. After Emma had returned home, her parents had barely let her out of their sight. They had done their best to control every aspect of her life. They had told her what to eat, when to sleep. The only time they had been alone was at school and even then it had just been stolen moments. Eyes on them, as people whispered behind their backs.

Grabbing his jacket from the back seat, Killian climbed out and made his way to Emma. Wrapping his arm around her waist Killian pressed a kiss to her head. "Happy birthday, love."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma smiled; reaching to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

Bring a small wrapped box into her line of sight, Killian grinned. "Your gift."

"Killian…" Emma sighed "I said… I didn't want… you've done enough…"

"I know, I know," Kilian smiled, pressing the gift into her hand. "You said that I didn't need to buy you anything, but _I_ didn't. This is from the Bean. The baby wanted mommy to have a birthday gift."

Raising her eyebrow at him, Emma glared. "Sneaky. Trust you to find a loophole to our deal."

"It's your birthday, love. Your eighteenth birthday to be precise, I couldn't just let the day pass." Pressing his hand to her abdomen, he smiled brightly. "Plus, you are giving me the best gift of all so you definitely deserve it. Open it."

Tearing the paper, Emma lifted the lid and tissue paper, her throat catching when she saw what was inside. "Killian…"

Lifting the simple 'mommy' locket from the box, Killian draped it around her neck "The Bean and I thought this would be the perfect birthday gift, mommy. Once the Bean is here, you can put a photograph inside."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Resting his hand on her bump, she cuddled in to him. "I'm eighteen."

"You are." Kissing her gently, he sighed into her hair, running his hands down her side as she relaxed into his embrace. He already knew what was coming. "Em…"

"I'm ready, Killian." Emma smiled, turning in his arms to brush his hair out of his eyes before cupping his jaw. "I'm ready."

"Okay, soon. We just need to pack."

"I've already packed what's important. I've been moving it into the trunk of my car whenever my parents are out; we could leave today." Emma admitted.

Laughing, Killian released Emma before taking her hand and leading him towards his car. "Love, I'm yet to pack. Let me talk to Liam, we'll get the apartment ready. We have time. But first, how about Granny's for your birthday dinner?"

"Okay," Emma smiled, turning to climb into the car, groaning when a dull pain radiated down her side and abdomen.

"Emma?" Dropping to his knees beside her, Killian brushed Emma's blonde hair away from her eyes, his brow furrowing in concern.

"I'm… fine…" Emma ground out, clutching her side as she tried to take a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing, love." Resting his hand on her bump, he sighed. "Where does it hurt? Is it the baby?"

"It's just my side. The baby is fine." Letting out another short breath, Emma relaxed into the car seat. "It's going."

"Emma, love. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Reaching around her, Killian buckled her seatbelt, arranging it under her bump, already calculating how long it would take him to reach there. Should he call ahead? "Has it happened before?"

"Umm," Emma sighed, looking away from his gaze.

"Emma?" Killian pushed, cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes back to his. "It has, hasn't it? You've had this before? Tell me the truth."

"Yes," Emma sighed. "Just once."

"Why didn't you tell me? Something could be wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Killian." Kissing him, she smiled, tugging his hand to rest on the top of her bump. Of their child. "It happened a few days ago. I called the hospital and they told me it's normal. It's just my ligaments stretching to accommodate the baby."

"Are you certain, love?"

"I am, they said as long as it isn't sharp cramping, there is nothing to worry about. Now, I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about a birthday dinner?" Emma smirked. "Your baby is hungry, which means I am hungry and I'm pretty sure you don't want your pregnant girlfriend to go hungry. Especially on her birthday."

Pushing himself away from the car, Killian laughed. "That would be correct. I definitely wouldn't want her to go hungry."


	12. Chapter 12

Closing the trunk of his car, Killian took a deep breath as he looked around. Today was the day. Today, he would leave Storybrooke with Emma to start a new life. A new life with his girlfriend and their baby. If Killian was being totally honest, the idea terrified him. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma and their child, knowing that he was going to be solely responsible for supporting them, sent butterflies to his stomach. He couldn't afford to let them down. There was too much on the line and there was no way he was willing to let Emma down.

He would do whatever he had to, to make her happy.

Glancing at his watch, he climbed into his car, he had thirty minutes until he had to meet Emma on the outskirts of town. Thirty minutes until they started their new life together.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Sitting heavily on her bed, Emma took one last look around her bedroom. Would she ever be here again? In this room? In this house? With her family?

Dropping her hand to her abdomen, she sighed. Killian and the baby were her family now. She hadn't wanted to have to choose. She wished they could have found a way to make it work. To be one big, happy family, but her parents hadn't had a choice. Her father hadn't left her with a choice, and while she would miss her family and her friends, if she had to, she would always choose her baby.

Leaning forward, Emma grabbed a sheet of paper from her nightstand. She hadn't known how to tell her family. She'd sat in her room for hours on end trying to figure out the best way. She wanted to tell them in person. To look them into the eye and tell them that she was leaving. Tell them that she was eighteen and there was no way that they could stop her.

But she couldn't risk it

She couldn't risk them stopping her.

Picking up her pen, she told them the only way she could.

 _Mom... Dad..._

 _I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I knew if I spoke to you in person you'd find a way to stop me._

 _Killian and I have gone away... for a while. We're going to have our baby and were going to be happy. I know you don't agree with what we are doing, but this is our life to live. I know that I couldn't live with myself, here in Storybrooke if I didn't have the baby and Killian by my side. I also know that I would never have been able to forgive you, if you had made me give the baby away. This baby is a part of me, and I know if you were in my position, you would do absolutely anything for Neal and I._

 _I hope you can understand why I am doing this and one day I'll be able to introduce you to your grandchild._

 _Tell Neal I love him and I will see him soon. I know he's too young to understand, but I hope one day I will be able to explain to him._

 _I love you both regardless of what has happened. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me._

 _Emma_

Standing, Emma hoisted her final bag onto her shoulder before making her way slowly down the stairs. Placing the letter on the table, Emma quickly made her way out of the house and to her car, just as the tears started to fall.

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Pulling her car up next to Killian's on the outskirts of town, Emma wiped her eyes one last time before making her way out of the car and to Killian's side. "Hi."

"Hi love," Killian smiled softly, wrapping Emma in a tight embrace as he rested his hand on her bump. "And hello you. Are you ready?"

Sniffing, Emma nodded her head. "As I'll ever be."

"Em... you don't seem so sure about this, love. If this isn't what you want to do, we don't have to go."

"I am, truly I am." Emma sighed, resting her hand on top of his on her bump. "I want to do this. I really do."

"Maybe it's too much, Em. With the baby and everything. You don't need the stress. We can just stay here and deal with your parents-"

"No," Emma interrupted, pressing her lips to his. "I want to do this. I want exactly what we have been talking about for the last couple of weeks. I want our life with our baby."

"Okay," Kissing her once more, he smiled softly. "We should get going if we want to make it to Boston before dark. We'll stop in Portland for some food, it's about half way. Are you going to be okay to drive this? You're not too tired?"

"Killian," Emma laughed, kissing him gently before pushing away. "I'm pregnant, not dying. I can drive for a couple of hours."

"It's more than a coup-"

"A few hours then. I'll be fine." Pressing her hand to her bump, she smiled. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," Killian relented, opening Emma's car door before helping her in. Grabbing her phone, he hooked it up to a hands free set before putting it back in next to her. "Use this to call me if you want to stop before we get to Portland."

"I will."

"Stay behind me. I've got the GPS set up."

"Killian," Emma laughed. "Let's go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Slipping the key into the lock, Killian rolled his shoulders in an attempt to work the kink out of his neck. Four hours of driving had worn him out, he could only imagine how tired Emma must be. Turning to her, he smiled. "You ready, love?"

"I'm ready."

Pushing the door open, he took Emma's hand and led her in. "This is our home, Emma."

"Killian..."

"I thought, we could decorate a little before the Bean gets here. Put up some photographs. We definitely need to find a place to put the Bean's ultrasound photograph, paint the nursery and-"

"Killian, shh." Emma interrupted, pressing her finger to his lips. "It's perfect. It's our home."

"Aye, love." Wrapping his arms around Emma's waist, he smiled into her hair. "It's our home."


	13. Chapter 13

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called into the darkened house, closing the front door behind David and Neal as they carried the bags of groceries inside. "We're home."

"She's with that boy again, no doubt." David grumbled, switching on the light. "Getting up to who knows what!"

"David!" Mary Margaret warned glancing at Neal before picking up the envelope Emma had left. Reading the letter, Mary Margaret gasped as it sunk in. "She's gone."

"What? Who's gone?" David questioned, taking the letter from her hands.

"Emma. Emma's gone." She sobbed, dropping heavily into the chair.

"That stupid girl! After all we have done for her, this is how she behaves."

"Stop." Mary Margaret whispered, looking him in the eye. "You do not get to put all of the blame on Emma. She came to us, she acted like an adult and you shot her down."

"Mary Margaret…"

"She told us what she wanted and we never listened. I let you railroad her into giving the baby, our first grandchild, up for adoption. We didn't take any notice of the pain it was causing her and now we've lost her. We've lost our daughter because of you."

"You can't blame me for this."

"I can and I will never forgive you."

"So it's my fault she got pregnant at seventeen?" David asked, trying to get his anger under control. "It's my fault she threw herself at that boy?"

"No, but it is your fault, and mine because I let you do it, for what happened after. Emma made a mistake. But she made that mistake because she couldn't talk to us. She didn't feel like she could come and tell us she was in a serious relationship."

"A serious relationship? With Killian Jones?"

"He cares about her." Mary Margaret sighed. "You didn't see him with her at the appointment. He loves her and that child and he would do anything for her."

"He's eighteen. No eighteen-year-old is ready for that responsibility."

"We were." She reminded him. "We weren't much older than them when we had Emma."

"And look how hard that was!" David seethed, pacing around the room. "You put your life on hold and I took whatever jobs were available. It took us ages to get on our feet."

"It was. But I wouldn't have changed a second of it because we got Emma! Would you? Would you have given Emma away to a stranger? Could you have done what you asked her to do?"

"Mayor Mills isn't a stranger."

"She might as well have been!" Mary Margaret argued. "Because that baby wouldn't be with its family. And now, instead of being able to share this with Emma, to help her, we don't even know where she is."

"I'll find her."

"No." Mary Margaret snapped. "You've done enough. I'll find her and hope she can forgive us."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Emma?" Killian called from his position at the front door. "If we don't leave now, we're going to be late, love."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emma replied, grabbing her bag and jacket and coming to his side. "Blame your child, it's decided to use my bladder as a trampoline."

Dropping to his knees in front of her, Killian pulled up her shirt as she continued to fumble with her bag. "Are you giving your mommy a hard time, Bean? You need to behave today. We're going to find out what flavor you are."

"Flavor?" Emma laughed, in the last four weeks since moving in to their apartment in Boston, Emma had never felt so happy and free in her life. She could finally enjoy her life. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Strawberry for a girl or…" Scratching his head, Killian raised his eyebrow. "What flavor is blue, love?"

"Blueberry? Although they are more purple." Emma laughed, kissing Killian's cheek before smoothing down her shirt. "How about we just stick with boy or girl?"

"Sounds good, love."

"Good, shall we go?" Emma asked, hooking her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

"Okay Emma" The doctor smiled, pressing down on Emma's bump. "Everything seems right on track here and baby is growing well. Have you been feeling any movements?

"Little flutters? Nothing strong, and Killian hasn't been able to feel it." Emma bit her lip, looking at the doctor. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. It's perfectly normal not to feel strong movements until around twenty-five weeks. Especially with a first pregnancy, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did feel movement soon. Now, how about week take a look at the baby?"

"Please." Emma smiled, taking Killian's hand tight in hers.

Squirting the gel onto Emma's abdomen, the doctor moved the transducer around until the grainy black and white image appeared on the monitor. "Okay mom, dad here's your baby."

"Is everything okay?" Killian questioned.

"Everything looks perfect." The doctor confirmed. "Now, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Emma answered immediately, glancing at Killian as she saw his eyes glistening. "We want to know."

"Okay," Moving the transducer, the doctor smiled. "Mom, dad, meet your daughter."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Staring at the black and white photograph in his hand, Killian felt the tears begin to form. "Emma…" He finally whispered, a lump forming in his throat. "This is our little girl."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma sighed. "Our little girl." Tracing her finger along the outline of the baby's profile, Emma smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Aye, just like her mom."

Pressing her hand to her bump, Emma grinned as she felt a flutter below. "She's moving."

Resting his hand next to hers, Killian sighed. "I wish I could feel."

"Soon," Grabbing the name book from the coffee table, Emma started to flick through. "She needs a name."

"We have plenty of time, love."

"I know, but we're naming our child. That something she's going to have to live with for the rest of her life. Her _life_ Killian. I want to make the right choice."

"We will, love. Let's have a look at what you've found so far."

Opening up to the back of the book, Emma passed it to Killian. "I'd been looking at boys names too, but they are a bit irrelevant now."

"We can keep them for next time." Killian smirked, reading through the list.

"Next time?"

"Aye, next time." Dropping his hand to her abdomen again, Killian looked down at the list. "Now, where shall we start?" Shifting down, Killian placed his mouth next to her abdomen. "Okay, lass, its… uh, it's daddy." Smiling up at Emma, he continued. "Mommy and I are trying to figure out what your name is going to be and we could use your help. Charlotte?" Glancing up at Emma, he bit his lip. "Anything?"

"No, she's all quiet."

"Okay, not Charlotte. Isabella? Sophia? Ava?" Jumping back, Killian stared at Emma with wide eyes. "Was that… did she…"

"She kicked." Emma gasped, tears forming behind her eyes. "She kicked."

"Aye, she did." Killian choked out. "And I think she picked her name."

"I think she did."

Pressing a kiss to her bump, Kilian smiled. "We love you… Ava."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, life kind of got in the way and I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated this, but anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Pushing the crib into position, Killian rubbed his hands down his jeans before cracking open the bedroom door. "Okay, love. You can come in now." He's been working flat out for ten days to make sure Ava's nursery was ready for her arrival. He didn't care that she would be sleeping in it for the first few months of her life – he wanted her to have his own room. He wanted to be able to give Emma the perfect environment to bring their baby girl home into.

"Killian…" Emma gasped, her hand finding her bump as she turned in a circle in the room. "This is… it's beautiful Killian." Running her hand along the polished edge of the white crib, Emma stared up at the mural of the baby's name that he had painted on the wall. "She is going to love it in here, Killian."

Moving behind her, he pressed his right hand to her bump before using his left to massage the tense muscles at the base of her back. He knew the constant back ache was starting to get to her and the baby's constant moving and kicking wasn't helping. He couldn't remember the last time Emma had had a full night's sleep "That's what I was hoping for, love." Taking her hand, he led her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Try it."

Sinking into the soft material, Emma ran her hand over her abdomen as she relaxed into the chair. "I can't wait until she's here."

"Not long now," Bending down next to the rocking chair Killian smiled, resting his hand above Emma's as Ava kicked. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Emma repeated, biting her lip, contemplating. "No, I'm not scared. Nervous? Completely. I'm scared I'm not going to be good enough or that I am going to fail her. That's the last thing I want. I want her to know how much we love her."

"She will, love."

"I know," Reaching up, Emma cupped her hand around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss. "But, no matter how nervous I am, I know we can do this."

"Aye, love." Kissing Emma gently, he smiled. "We can."

 **. . . . .** **. . . . .**

Shifting on the bed, Emma sighed as she tried to get comfortable, whilst doing her best not to wake Killian – he had gone out at midnight to buy her the milkshake and French fries that she absolutely had to have. At thirty-six weeks pregnant, it was near impossible to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Pushing herself up from the bed, Emma groaned, moving to rest her hand on her bump as she spoke softly to Ava. "I know it's cramped in there, Ava, but give mommy's back a break, huh?" Making her way across to the kitchen and pulling out a glass, Emma poured herself some orange juice before making her way back across to the sofa. "Okay, so if you're not going to let me sleep, how about we catch up on some television?" Switching the television on, Emma bit her lip as she felt the familiar pressure in her back begin to build. Trying her best to distract herself, Emma flicked through every channel for the next ten minutes as she tried to find something to concentrate on.

"Em?" Killian called sleepily, his feet padding heavily across the floor as he made his way out of the bedroom. "What's going on, love? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Back ache." Emma sighed, shifting so that Killian could slip in behind her on the sofa. "I thought coming out here might help."

"Has it?" Killian questioned as he gently massaged her back.

"Mmmm," Emma groaned, shaking her head and biting her lip as she fought another wave of pain. "Not so far, but I haven't been out here for long."

"Em," Killian started softly, shifting to look her in the eye. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain? Has it been getting worse?"

"Umm," Leaning in to him, Emma sighed. "It started at maybe a three?"

"And now?" Killian pushed.

"Maybe a five or six? Maybe a seven at its worst?"

Fighting a smile, Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And the pain is coming and going?"

"Yeah," Emma groaned, glancing up at him. "What are you smirking at?"

"I don't think you've got back ache, love. I think you're in labor."

"What? No. No way." Emma protested vehemently, shaking her head. "I'm not due for four weeks. She's not ready yet."

"I don't think Ava got the message, love."

"No..." Emma started, before she grabbed his hand, pushing a stuttered breath out through her teeth.

"Contraction?" Killian questioned.

"No." Emma forced out as the pain decreased. "It can't be a contraction because I'm not in labor."

"Emma," Killian started, even as she continued to shake her head. "I know you don't believe me, love, and maybe I am overreacting, but maybe we should go to the hospital just in case."

"Killian..." Emma whispered, as tears formed in her eyes. "It's too early."

"Shh," Killian whispered, brushing Emma's hair out of her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

"She's not ready. What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing will be wrong. She's just ready to come out. She wants to meet you."

"But..."

"No buts, love." Standing, Killian pulled Emma to her feet before wrapping his arms around her. "Everything is going to be just fine and even if you're not in labor, I think it's best we go to the hospital to get you checked out. It's better safe than sorry. If you're not in labor, I'll let you blame it all on me."

"Okay," Squaring her shoulder, Emma smiled at Killian before her eyes went wide.

"Em? What is it love?"

"I think my waters broke."

"Okay, this is happening." Killian smiled, kissing Emma deeply. "We should go to the hospital. I'll grab the keys and we can get going."

"I... I need to shower and change, and we need to get the bag out of the nursery." Smiling up at him, Emma laughed. "And you need pants, babe. I don't think the hospital will appreciate you arriving in your underwear."

"I don't know I do think I look rather fetching." Cupping her cheek, he kissed her again before leading her towards the bedroom. "Okay, a shower and a change of clothes for you, change of clothes for you, pants for me and then you're going to sit whilst I get the bag and check we have everything, okay?"

"Okay," Emma gasped, grabbing his hand as she felt another contraction start to build.

"Breathe, love." Rubbing her back, he held her weight. "Don't hold your breath, you need to breathe through the pain."

"Hurts."

"I know it does but you are doing amazing. That's it, nice deep breaths." Stopping in front of the bed, Killian helped Emma to sit down. "I don't think we have time for a shower, Emma. The contractions are coming closer together and you're definitely in more pain than before. I'm going to get you some clothes and then we'll go."

"Okay."

Rushing into the closet, Killian grabbed pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt for Emma, before throwing his clothes on and grabbing an extra hoodie for Emma, just in case. Setting Emma's clothes on the bed next to her, he dashed out of the room before rushing back in again. Stopping in front of Emma, he helped her stand. "The bag is by the front door, as soon as you're ready, we can go."

"Okay," Changing her clothes, Emma smiled softly as he softly touched her abdomen. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Killian questioned, meeting Emma's eye. "Oh, just... I think it's just hit me, that we're going to have a baby. The next time we come home, we'll have Ava with us.

"Are you scared?" Emma asked, slipping her arms through the hoodie.

"No, just excited." Zipping up the jacket, he smiled. "Come on, love. Let's go have a baby."


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't do it!" Emma groaned, collapsing back against the pile of pillows Killian had propped behind her. "If you loved me, you'd do it."

Shielding his face with his hand, Killian did his best to hide his smirk. Emma had been in labor for over twenty hours, and though she was being a star the whole way through, he could see her energy was starting to wane. "I would if I could love, but this is all you. Ava needs you."

"Why won't she come out?" Emma sobbed, gripping Killian's hand in hers.

"She's just too comfortable in there." Using one hand to push Emma's hair out of her eyes, Killian used the other to caress her tense abdomen. "I know you said you don't want it, but maybe it is time to consider the epidural, love. You're exhausted. You might be able to grab a little sleep if you have one."

"No, Killian, I don't want it."

"Emma-"

"Killian I said no!" Emma snapped pushing Killian's hand away as the door to her hospital room opened to reveal her doctor.

"Hello, Emma, how are we going? Contractions still coming thick and fast?"

"Mmmhmm," Emma confirmed, biting her lip and breathing heavily as she felt another contraction begin to build. "Feel stronger."

"Okay," The doctor smiled, positioning herself at the foot of the bed, as she lifted the covers. "We'll just take a look as to how things are progressing."

"I suggested it may be time for some pain relief." Killian commented, ignoring the look of death Emma was shooting his way."

"That may have been a good suggestion but unfortunately we are past that stage now." The doctor smiled, lowering the cover and moving to Emma's side. "You're at ten centimeters, Emma. It looks like your baby is finally ready to make her entrance to the world. I'm going to go and grab a nurse and get things set up, and then we'll see about pushing."

Nodding her head, Emma watched the doctor go before turning wide eyes on to Killian. "Killian…"

"Shh," Killian soothed, smoothing Emma's hair down before kissing her forehead. "She'll be here soon."

"I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for, love. You're in pain and tired, you can say whatever you want." Setting on the side of the bed, Killian smiled. "Just think, soon you'll be holding Ava in your arms."

"What if I can't do this, Killian? What if my dad was right? What if-"

"Shhh," Killian soothed, brushing his thumb back and forth across her forehead. You can do this and your father wasn't right, love. Look how amazing you have done so far, love. I am so proud of you."

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too," Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her warm head.

"Okay mom, dad, let's get this show on the road. Emma," the doctor coached. "On the next contraction I want you to push for me. Dad, can you help support moms back?"

Nodding, Killian moved behind Emma, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You can do this, love. You're so strong. I know you can do this."

"It's starting," Emma whimpered, gripping be Killian's hand in hers.

"Okay Emma, deep breath in then push for as long as you can. Let's meet this little girl." The doctor coached, counting Emma through her contraction.

Letting out a breath as her contraction ended, Emma fell heavily back against the bed and Killian. "I can't do it."

"You are doing it." Killian argued, brushing Emma's hair out of her eyes. "Ava is almost here. Don't worry about anything but her. Just think about Ava."

Squaring her shoulders, Emma pushed herself forward and sucked in a deep breath, and pushed.

"That's it, Emma. You're doing amazing. I can already see the top of her head." Looking up at Killian, the doctor smiled. "Do you want to see, dad?"

"Uhh...Emma?" Killian looked for reassurance.

"Go." Emma squeezed his hand, closing her eyes and doing her best to compose herself between contractions.

Moving towards the end of the end of the bed, Killian gasped as he saw a first look at his baby girl. Tears filled his eyes as he made his way back to Emma. "Love... she's... perfect. Our baby, Emma."

Smiling tiredly, Emma took his hand in hers and just nodded.

"Okay Emma, just a few more pushes and she'll be here. When you're ready, push as hard as you can."

Pushing, Emma squeezed Killian hand until he was wincing in pain. "If you squeeze any hard, love, they are going to have to place my hand with a hook!"

Levelling her eyes at him, Emma growled. "Are you seriously complaining about pain? I'm pushing your child out of my body and you're complaining!"

"No love, Killian backtracked. "Not complaining. Not at all." Sighing deeply, Killian glanced at the doctor but the smirk she gave him clearly said he was on his own for this. "Sorry, love."

"Emma," The doctor interrupted. "On the next push we are going to deliver the baby's shoulders. She's at a bit of an awkward angle so we're going to need you to give this all you've got."

"Is she okay? Is she in pain?'

"She's not in pain and she is absolutely fine. Her heart rate hasn't dipped once - she's just rotated slightly during labor." Glancing at the monitor, the doctor looked back at Emma. "Okay, this is it Emma. As hard as you can. Let's meet this little girl."

Pressing her chin to her chest, Emma pushed until she could barely register what was going on around her. She could hear Killian's gentle coaching in her ear, somewhere in the distance. But that was it until another sound broke through them all.

Ava.

"Open your eyes, love." Killian whispered.

And then she was there.

Pushing herself up, Emma sighed contentedly as a crying, squirming bundle was place on her chest. "Hi baby girl," Sobbing, Emma pressed a kiss to Ava's forehead. "I'm so happy to meet you. Look at her Killian, we made her."

"Aye, love." Killian murmured his voice full of emotion. "We did, and she's perfect." Pressing a kiss to Emma forehead, he smiled before repeating the action of Ava. "Absolutely perfect."

"Would you like the cut the cord, dad?" Nodding his head, Killian took the scissors with shaky hands, before doing what the doctor advised. "Okay, so we're just going to have the steal her away from you for a few moments, just to get her weighed and cleaned up, but don't worry, she'll only be across the room. You'll be able to see her the entire time."

Nodding slowly, Emma released the baby to the doctor before immediately latching on to Killian. "We did it." Emma sighed, resting her head on Killian's chest."

"You did it, love and I must say, you were bloody brilliant."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Emma. Thank you for giving me Ava. Thank you for giving me a reason to live again. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."

"Here we go mom." The doctor smiled, lowering Ava into her arms. "You have a healthy six pound four ounce little girl."

"Hi beautiful girl," Emma breathed out as Ava began to root around Emma's chest. "She's hungry?" Emma glanced at the doctor for reassurance.

"It looks that way. Have you decided if you want to breastfeed? If not, I can ask a nurse to bring you in a bottle."

"I want to try..."

"Okay," The doctor smiled, moving to reposition Emma and Ava so the baby could latch on. "You're a natural."

"I'm not so sure..." Emma tensed.

"You are," Killian argued, kissing Emma's hand.

"He's right, Emma. Just remember, you have everything this little girl needs right here. As long as she's warm, dry and fed, she'll be happy. Trust your instincts. She's your baby and you know her best." Smiling, the doctor patted Emma's leg. "I'm going to give you some time alone but if you need anything, just press the call button and a nurse will be in."

Standing, Killian shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

Yours welcome, and congratulations."

Moving back towards Emma's bed, Killian rested beside her, draping his arm around her shoulder. "How does it feel?"

"Odd. But not bad. It's not painful like the books said. At least not yet.

"Good. I'm glad." Brushing his fingers through Ava's downy blond hair, Killian cupped her head. "She's so small. I'm worried I might break her."

"You won't." Twisting her body as the baby unlatched, Emma held Ava out to him. "I think it's time you held your daughter.

Gulping, Killian made a cradle in his arms and let Emma lower the baby into it. She looked even smaller against the broad expanse of his chest. Feeling the tears form behind his eyes, Killian stared between Emma and Ava, speechless. "Emma...we're a family."

Snuggling into his side, Emma smiled, her eyes heavy. "A family."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this taken so long to update – real life has been ridiculously crazy and updates will be extremely sporadic for the forseeable future – we are in the process of packing up our lives and moving to New York – not an easy task with a toddler! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

. . . . . . . . . .

"Okay," Killian spoke softly, lifting Ava's car seat with one hand after unlocking the front door, whilst his other draped carefully around Emma's waist. "Home sweet home."

"Home," Emma breathed, kissing him gently before glancing down at Ava. "Welcome home, baby girl. It's good to be home."

"Aye," Pressing a kiss to her head, Killian led her over to the sofa. "You should sit. I'll go and unpack the bags."

"I can help."

"You can sit." Killian insisted, pressing on Emma's shoulder gently until she was sitting. Turning to Ava's car seat, he carefully lifted her out before laying her in Emma's arms. "Your only job today is to sit here with Ava. You need to rest."

"Killian-"

"You just gave birth, indulge me."

"I-"

"Emma, you're not going to win this one, love."

"Okay," Emma smiled, running her hand over Ava's downy hair, looking down at the baby, she kissed her head. "How about we try your swing, princess?" Moving carefully, she secured the baby in the swing, Emma smiled when she let out a sleepy sigh. Laying herself down, Emma watched Ava until her eyes drifted closed.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Killian hissed quietly, rushing to the door before the knocking woke Emma or Ava. Pulling the door open, he growled. "Whatever you're selling we don't...Mrs Nolan?"

"Killian..." Mary Margaret breathed, her shoulders sagging. "I hoped it would be you, but part of me didn't want to believe. Is Emma here?"

"Aye, she's resting."

Looking past Killian, Mary Margaret gasped when she heard Ava let out a cry. "She's had the baby?"

"Aye, yesterday."

"What's the baby's name."

"Ava," Emma spoke softly, appearing behind Killian with the newborn in her arms. "Her name is Ava."

"Love, you should be resting." Killian sighed, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"I'm fine. Anyway, I think she is hungry."

"Oh," Wrapping his arm around Emma's waist, he pulled Emma and Ava close to his body. "You should still be resting."

Shaking her head, she kissed him before turning to her mom. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Did dad send you? I won't let you take her." Emma accused, he grip on Ava tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm not here to take her, Emma." Mary Margaret sighed. Taking a step forward, she placed her hand on Emma's arm. "I just wanted to see you sweetheart. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I needed to see that you were okay."

"Why don't you come in and take a seat. We can talk everything over." Killian offered trying to diffuse the growing tension. He could feel how tense Emma was in his arms – even Ava could sense it as she started to fuss.

"I'd like that." Following them into the apartment, Mary Margaret looked around and smiled. "This is a nice apartment."

"Thanks," Killian smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water, please." Looking over at Emma, Mary Margaret smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She is. Would you...would you like to hold her?" Emma offered.

"I'd love to." Mary Margaret breathed, reaching to take the baby from Emma. "She looks just like you did as baby. Except you were practically bald until you were three." Brushing her fingers through the baby's hair, she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Emma...the way your father and I reacted when you told us you were pregnant...we were wrong, sweetheart. We should have listened to you. We shouldn't have tried to push you in to something you didn't want. We shouldn't have pushed you away. No matter what we have said and done, we do love you sweetheart. We only tried to do what we thought was best for you. What would give you the best future."

"I only ever wanted her. Them. Just Killian and Ava. If you had listened, I would have told you this."

"But," Smiling down at the baby as she snuffled, Mary Margaret sighed. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for her, if you thought it was for the best?"

"No…" Emma admitted, biting her lip.

"In our own twisted way, that's what we were doing. We…your father," Mary Margaret corrected. "Thought giving her up for adoption would give you both your best chance. I guess he told me it so much I started to believe it was true, but Emma, we _were_ wrong."

"If you had listen to me…"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. We were stupid, but I would like a chance to make it up to you."

"Does Dad know you're here?" Emma questioned.

"No, he has taken Neal fishing for the weekend. I've been looking for you since we came home and found your note. Not a day went by when I didn't question our actions that lead you to feeling like you had to leave."

"I think," Killian started, walking into the living room and placing the drinks on the coffee table before handing Emma a snack. "We need to start moving past what has happened over the last six months or so."

"I'd like that." Mary Margaret smiled. "I'd like to get my daughter and granddaughter back."

"I'd like that too mom, but what about dad?"

"You leave your father to me. I'll have everything sorted out by the time you get back to Storybrooke."

"What?" Emma asked quickly, her eyes flitting between Killian and her mom.

"Well, you can come now."

"Mom-"

"Mrs Nolan," Killian interrupted. "We've built a life her. Emma and I have made some good friends and I have a decent job which means I can look after Emma and Ava and Emma can stay home with Ava until she is ready and comfortable to put her in day care – if that ever something she wants to do. If we come back to Storybrooke we won't have that comfort and Emma will probably have to find a job. We want to make this work, right love? But we're going to find some middle ground."

"We will find a way to make this work, mom. I promise."


End file.
